


Fire Emblem: Souls and Shadows

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fanmade Book 3 bc the rusty toaster won't die and i need this stuf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: [Fanmade Book 3]After the defeat of Muspell and the union of Askr, Embla, Nifl and Muspell, a lone prince finds himself in the order with a nearly dead child and 1 goal: To help his sister





	Fire Emblem: Souls and Shadows

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago the four blessing types lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when Muspell attacked. Wait wait, you seriously think I was gonna pull that ol cliche? Not in this Askr, no matter how much I love that show. Long story short: Shit hit the fan, we have a new fire meme, and Reinhardt mauled Sutur to death like a starving bear finding a boy scout camp because the rusty ass toaster nearly killed Lukas and Reinhardt is overprotective of his boyfriend. Loki went to Potland aka: I have no fucking idea, Helbindi, Laegjarn and Laevatain joined us because they were mortified of Reinhardt and they thought if they joined us that he wouldn't murder them, Hrid is still a tumblr god, and I don't have Noire, Mist and Summer innes. Thanks a fucking lot ELDIGAN. So everyone has their happy ending? Nah. It's the Order of Heroes what did you expect? For right now, Reinhardt is patching up things with his Ishtar and a Julius from another timeline (who's a fucking bean, The julius from the rule book is now dead.), Arvis can have his giant happy family, I still don't have my main units, and Berkut still hasn't been redeemed. At least Lyon got his happy ending with Ephraim and Innes and soon Knoll. Why am I writing this? I have a strong feeling that shit will hit the fan. Again. Like Xander getting his 5th FUCKING ALT. At least we got dancing royals and lobsters.


End file.
